Realizations
by FreeingAlys
Summary: It was short, sweet and yes, a little bacon-y. ElliePaige. One-Shot.


**Title:**Realizations  
**Rating:**T  
**Author:**iheartdotdotdot  
**Summery:**It was short, sweet and yes, a little bacon-y. ElliePaige. One-Shot.  
**Disclaimer:**I do not own Degrassi. I am not claiming any credit whatsoever.

**Realizations **

It was short, sweet, rushed and yes, a little bacon-y. But all the same Ellie Nash loved the warmth and touch of Paige Michelchuck's lips. It was something that had surprised Ellie, she never expected she would grow any feelings for Paige out of friendship. She could hardly believe that she even felt friendship towards Paige. It was funny that only a couple of years ago they hated each other's guts and wanted nothing to do with each other. But now...it all changed.

Not like it matters much anyways, Paige is moving to her brand new condo. She won't be near Ellie after tonight, it will all be reduced down to short phone calls and meetings at coffee shops. If they had much of a friendship it would start to simmer away after they moved out of the house and went their separate ways.

"What was that about?" Ellie turned away from the clothes on her bed that she had been folding up to set in a suitcase to find Paige standing in her door way. Her arms were folded lightly over her chest and her hip was holding her up against the door. Ellie tried not to stare at the way that Paige's clothes clung onto her curves as she shrugged her shoulders.

"What are you talking about?" Ellie asked and Paige smirked before dropping her arms and walking into Ellie's room.

"You know what Nash. That kiss in the kitchen." Paige walked next to Ellie and Ellie felt a shiver rush down her spin as Paige's bodyheat hit her own body. Paige sat down on Ellie's bed next to the clothes and stared up at Ellie.

"Nothing. I was trying to prove a point to Marco. You were there, you heard the conversation." Ellie mumbled picking up a black shirt and held it in her hands as she tried to remember how to fold a shirt. But it was just a little hard with Paige staring at her like she was.

"Right. Trying to prove a point." Paige nodded her head and Ellie nodded too. Paige stood up off the bed and pulled her arms up and then hit them against her thighs. "Okay well, just wanted to check." She shrugged her shoulders and walked past Ellie and Ellie turned to follow Paige and cleared her throat sharply once Paige reached the door.

"Why did you ask? I mean, what difference does any of it make?" Ellie asked without knowing why she was asking it or why she just couldn't shut up. But it was the question that had been nagging at Ellie all day since the kiss. Would it mean anything to Paige at all? Would she even care if she knew what it had meant to Ellie?

Paige smiled at Ellie and shrugged her shoulders again. "I don't know Ellie. Why?" Paige shifted her weight between her feet quickly and Ellie realized Paige wanted her to say it. She wanted to hear Ellie announce how much the kiss had meant to her and why. The only thing was that Ellie was just a little scared to admit it.

"Because... I might have felt something." Ellie said turning away from Paige embarrassed and tossing the shirt on the bed. It was stupid and stilly. Paige probably felt nothing. It was probably nothing to Paige at all.

"I know, I'm not that stupid Ellie." Ellie turned to face Paige again, surprised. So she knew. Paige knew how much it had meant to her? "I noticed the way you stared at me after and how you started to act just a little weird afterwards. And you're folding your clothes. You never fold your clothes you usually just sort of throw them around." Paige pointed at Ellie's pile of clothes and Ellie felt her cheeks burn red. She couldn't believe that Paige actually knew that much about her.

"Fine. I guess you know me a whole lot more then I thought you did Paige." Ellie sat on her bed, pushing the rest of the clothes away. She really didn't feel like packing to go away somewhere else, other then the house. She loved the house and she didn't want to leave.

"I guess so." Paige walked up to Ellie and sat next to her, the bed collapsed under her weight. "I'm going to miss this place." Paige mumbled looking around the room and Ellie nodded her head in agreement.

"Me too. I don't want to leave." Ellie said quietly staring at her hands on her lap.

"I'll miss you Ellie. It's been a lot of fun living together...even though I didn't expect it." Paige admitted and Ellie glanced up at her smiling.

"Yeah Paige. Us living together was definitely weird. But really great." Ellie added and Paige nodded her head.

"Yes it was. But hey, I have my own condo." Paige said happily and Ellie shook her head.

"Sure, rub it in." Ellie joked and Paige shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry hun." Paige stood up off Ellie's bed and started back towards the door. "Well, I have to finish packing. My dad is going to be here early, so I have to be ready to go."

"yeah, okay." Ellie nodded her head and stood up off her bed. "See you tomorrow."

"Okay." Paige turned on her heel and headed out the door.

Ellie let out a long sigh and stood back off her bed and turned towards her clothes. Paige was right, Ellie hated to fold clothes. Shrugging her shoulders Ellie picked up the clothes and quickly stuffed them into the suitcase and zipped it up. With that down Ellie set that suitcase with the rest of her luggage and glanced around her room.

She had done it, she had really done it. Her room was packed and ready to go and her life at the house as she knew it was actually over. Ellie's stomach sank with the realization it was actually over. "Hey," Ellie turned around and saw Paige standing at her doorway again. "Sorry I just had to do something before we leave here forever and it's gone." Paige said walking up to Ellie and Ellie shrugged her shoulders a little confused.

"What?" She asked and Paige quickly pressed her lips against Ellie's and Ellie felt her heart soar. It was better then the first kiss, slower and more passionate. Paige broke Ellie's lips apart with her tongue and kissed her deeply. Ellie locked her hands around Paige's upper arms and kissed her back.

As Ellie kissed Paige, Paige led Ellie backwards until her feet hit her bed and they fell down softly on the bed. Ellie arranged her body against the bags and suitcases and Paige started to kiss her clavicle messily and quickly. Staring at her ceiling Ellie bit down on her lip softly and stifled a groan as Paige pressed her hands along her hips.

Paige stopped kissing Ellie and smiled at her. "…"

Ellie nodded her head in agreement and leaned up and caught Paige's lips with her own. Ellie slid in her tongue in Paige's mouth and kissed her. Paige let out a groan into Ellie's mouth as they collapsed onto the bed again and continued to kiss.


End file.
